


When the Angels Fall

by rubylily



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon Divergence, Guro, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds himself at the mercy of the Masked Gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Angels Fall

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the Professor Layton Anonymous Kink & Fan Meme, and the prompt asked for the Masked Gentleman torturing Henry. Spoilers for _Miracle Mask_.

_That night, in the dark, the moonlight in your burning eyes_  
And now you're back to haunt my soul, to take my will  
You are the one who never fears a broken mind  
Your hands can touch the innocence in me  
And tear it all apart so I am free  
-Lyriel, "White Lily"

Henry's arm was broken, twisted at an impossible angle, and his back hit the railing of the balcony, the city lights below as bright as day against the night sky. He may have even had some internal bleeding, and he could barely see out of his left eye.

The Masked Gentleman approached him, and his once pristine white suit was stained with flakes of blood - Henry's blood - and his hat had been knocked off during the struggle, and Henry could see just a hint of red beneath the blond wig.

"What… what do you want with me?" Henry forced out, his breathing heavy. Blood ran down the side of his face, and he could taste copper in the back of his mouth.

The Masked Gentleman let out a low, malicious chuckle, and the way the moonlight shone upon his mask made the grin appear even more like a crazed smirk. "Everything," he answered, raising his hands and wrapping his fingers around Henry's throat, but not yet squeezing. "I will take everything from you. You will truly be forgotten, as if you had never existed. You will feel the same pain I have." His fingers then tightened around Henry's throat, completely cutting off his air.

Henry tried to pry the fingers from his throat with his good hand, but he could not muster the strength to do so. His vision began to blur, but he could still see wings spreading from the Masked Gentleman's back. White, feathery wings, like those of an angel. Like a fallen angel, or an angel of death.

His body arched, his back bent over the railing, and he kicked out and flailed his good arm wildly. His right arm hung limp at his side, and the pain was starting to dull the more his lungs screamed for air.

"You took everything from me," the Masked Gentleman hissed as his gloved fingers dug even more into the flesh of Henry's throat, and there was a hint of glee in his tone, as if he was enjoying the sight of Henry struggling to breathe. "You took my love, my _life_ … but I will take it all back."

Blood pounded in Henry's ears, and the coppery taste at the back of his throat became stronger. His lips gaped in vain for air, and darkness crept into his vision. Finally he managed enough strength to backhand the Masked Gentleman, knocking off his mask and wig, revealing a face that Henry would never have forgotten.

"Ran… Randall…" Henry choked, letting his arm fall to his side, and his eyes widened, both out of surprise and out of pain.

The expression upon Randall's face was stoic, impassive, as he loosed his death grip on Henry's throat. "And now you know the truth," he said in a cold voice. He cupped Henry's face, his white gloves becoming stained with blood. "You betrayed me, Henry, and I can never forgive you for that."

He leaned in to kiss Henry, and his lips were warm. Henry did not resist, could not resist, and he felt Randall's teeth brush against his bottom lip, biting down just a little. Randall then slipped his tongue past Henry's lips, sharply and quickly, in a grotesque parody of a lover's kiss. It was a deep kiss, and he held Henry's face so tight it was almost painful, his grip like a vise. Or like death's final loving embrace.

And then suddenly Henry couldn't breathe again, and he felt wetness on his throat as blood gushed from the newly formed wound. Randall had hidden a small knife in his sleeve, and now that knife was lodged in Henry's throat.

Tears fell from Henry's eyes, and he lifted his good arm to weakly touch Randall's face, and he could no longer tell if Randall was warm or cold to his touch. "I…" he tried to say, but no more words could form in his throat.

Randall pulled his knife back and then licked the blade, savoring the taste of Henry's blood. "I'll see you in hell soon," he said, with a bitter, empty look in his eyes. An insane smile came upon his lips, and he laid his hand on Henry's chest and then pushed him off of the balcony.

As Henry fell, blood flowed freely from the gash on his throat. The lights of the Reunion Inn passed by in a blur, and the fall felt like an eternity. Everything he had done… it had all been for nothing.

_"Angela, Randall, please forgive me…"_

Henry's body hit the pavement with a sickening crack, and Randall still watched, and tears flowed from his eyes as well.


End file.
